


Slave and Master

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: After winning a war a prince enjoys his thank you and birthday gift...a new slave





	

            It was a joyous day across the land. The war was over, the kingdom was not only victorious, but gained many allies and friends. The villages all around were celebrating with parties that lasted all day and night. Inside the palace was a large party with all the guests of the allied lands. Music was playing, people were dancing, talking, eating and mating. It was a day of days. The king watched happily from his thrown as his eldest son danced with the princess of the western kingdom. His middle son sat next to him clapping along with a huge smile on his face as he watched the youngest prince dance like a fool with their mother.

“Kai, how you holding up?” He asked.

The brunette looked over with a smile. “Fine father, the wounds are pretty much healed.”

“Good, very good.” He said softly. He waited until song was over and the dancers bowed to one another before he stood. “My people…” He spoke silencing the room and gaining all eyes. “…my friends, my allies. Today is a glorious day. A day that starts us all anew. However, this celebration is not the only one I called you here for, but for another.”

“Father…” Kai mumbled, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Let us celebrate the birth of my middle son, his twenty first birthday is today.” He grabbed his glass as Kai stood up. “Let’s us toast, to his full recovery, his future health, the future of this kingdom.”

“Cheers!” The people shouted with lifted drinks. After taking a drink, the eldest prince walked up to his father.

“May I give him his gift?”

“Of course my son.”

“Aoi…”Kai sighed.

The raven haired prince raised his hands. “I have a gift for my brother. During our third to last battle a warrior almost took my life. My brother, Kai, saved me, but in turn received a deadly wound. I wouldn’t be here without him. I wouldn’t have been able to lead our soldiers to victory. Without him, who knows where we would be today. This gift I have for not only his birthday, but a thank you gift as well.” He waved at the door. It opened up and two warriors were dragging a tied up, shirtless man with long ropes. The room was silent and people moved out of their way as they dragged the man closer. Kai furrowed his brow and looked at his brother.

“What is this Aoi?”

The man was pushed to his knees before them, his head covered with a cloth bag. Aoi walked to him and pulled the bag off to show a mop of blonde hair, brown eyes, and a gagged mouth. The raven pulled out his sword and lifted the man’s chin with it. “I give you, the only survivor of the Lunar Kingdom royal family. The youngest prince, Akira. I give you, Kai, the final kill of this war. With his death, everything will finally be over.”

Kai walked down to stand in front of the blonde. He took the sword when it was handed to him. He lifted the blonde’s head again with it. Looked him straight in his piercing dark eyes. The king smiled as Aoi stepped up next to him. “Go ahead son.”

Kai looked around at the people watching with anticipation. The bloodlust was in their eyes and the excitement showed in their jittery bodies. He looked down at the former prince. The blonde’s body was covered in bruises and cuts. His lip was cut and his neck had turned blue from being choked by a rope no doubt. Kai looked into Akira’s eyes and saw determination with a hint of fear. The brunette could feel his palms starting to sweat and his heartbeat growing faster. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t kill this man. The longer he stared into Akira’s eyes, the stronger this attraction to protect him became. He had hesitated too long already and everyone was getting restless. He had to do something…

He turned to face his brother and father. “Thank you for this gift Aoi, but if I may…I have a better idea.”

Aoi cocked his head with a narrowed eye. “Go on”

“It is my twenty first birthday and I think I really want a new…” Kai said looked back down at the blonde. “…slave.” Akira glared up at him and pulled at his restraints. A few people laughed at his futile attempt. Aoi walked down closer and looked between the two of them before whispering into his ear.

“Kai… do you fancy him in that way?”

“Maybe.”

Aoi smirked. “Well then…it is your birthday. I shall have him placed in your room.” He turned to the people with a huge smile. “My brother has decided to keep this…lucky creature as his personal slave. He’ll pray for death every day for the rest of his life. That is just as cruel if not more so, than a quick death. Guards.”

They moved closer and Aoi grabbed one by the shoulder to whisper in his ear. “Clean him up, dress him in harem garments and place him in my brother’s chambers.”

“Yes sir!”

Kai watched as the man was forced to his feet and lead out of the room. His brother walked up next to him. “Bring in the prisoners. My men will show you entertainment of blood.”

The crowd cheered and clapped their hands as the war prisoners were lead in in chains. The family members sat down in their chairs to watch the show.

            After the party was over, Kai walked down to his room alone. When he opened the door he was ready to defend himself in case the prince had escaped from his bindings and went on the attack. He was surprised to find that Akira had escaped his chains, but was sitting on the edge of his bed. The blonde’s hair was spiked up, his gag was gone, a silver collar adorned his neck, and a clothe was wrapped around his face. He wore a see through white shirt that had slits on the sides and on the sleeves. His pants were just as transparent and had slits on the outer legs. The blonde looked over with defeated eyes then looked down to the floor. Kai walked closer with his arms crossed, but tense.

“I thought you would have attacked me by now.” The prince smiled, but it dropped when he got no reaction. “Aren’t you angry? We destroyed your home, killed your people, your family, and made you into a slave. I thought you would be trying kill every last one of us by now. Fighting until your last breath as a Lunar Prince.”

“I’m not really a prince.” He mumbled.

Kai’s eyes grew wide. “What did you say?”

“I’m not truly a prince, at least not fully by blood.”

“Explain yourself.” The brunette ordered.

Keeping his head down, Akira spoke. “I am not the Lunar King’s blood son. My mother had an affair with one of his generals and was impregnated. Tensions were already high within the kingdom. The risk of embarrassment and having to search for a new queen was too much at the time. He had my blood father assassinated, blaming it on thieves, then when I was born he claimed me to be his son. Outside the castle walls and out in public eyes, we looked like a perfectly happy royal family.”

Kai sat next to him. “What about behind those walls?”

“Things were hell. At least for me. I was to never speak to my mother or my siblings. I was never allowed to even make eye contact with the king. I was just for show in public events. I was basically my siblings’ personal slave. I had attend to all of their needs from cleaning their wounds to cooking their meals.”

“I…I see.” Kai mumbled. “I couldn’t imagine what that must be like.”

“No, you couldn’t.” Akira sighed and looked at the prince. “I guess this just kind of makes it official then. Well, except I never expected _this_ kind of slavery.”

The prince smirked. “Hey, what can I say, you looked interesting.” Kai grabbed the blonde’s shoulders and pushed him onto his back. He climbed on top of Akira and got close to his face. “You’re not even going to fight back?”

Akira closed his eyes. “I’m not ignorant. I know how a slave should act no matter what his master wants. I know my place, even if it’s in the bed of a man every night. I know if I fight it’ll just cause me more trouble.”

Kai raised an eyebrow. ‘Let’s test that shall we.’ He thought. He leaned down and captured Akira’s lips. It was a soft peck at first, but then he grew rough. He invaded the ex-prince’s mouth and took total control of the situation. He grabbed Akira’s cheek with one hand and the blond hair with his other. Minutes had passed before the slave let out a soft moan and Kai lifted away. Both of their faces were flushed from lack of oxygen and rising heat between them. Akira looked away at the wall.

“Look at me.” Kai ordered. The slave hesitated at first, but looked up at him. “I will train you properly don’t worry. Tonight however, you’re my gift and I intend to enjoy you thoroughly. A few basics though, you will address as master only. Not ‘my prince’, ‘prince Kai’, ‘my lord’, nothing except for master. Your purpose is to serve me and only me. You will do as I say, when I say it. If I tell you fuck yourself with a knife, you will do it. If I tell you to jump out of my window naked, you will do it, is that clear?”

“Yes…master.” Akira said with a tense jaw.

“Let’s see how well you follow orders.” He said as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Undress yourself and sit in front of me.”

Akira closed his eyes as he stood and started to remove his clothes. His body shook with humiliation, anger, fear, and sadness. He had years of practice of keeping all his emotions in and this should be no different. Yet he was starting to break apart. Maybe it was finally catching up with him, maybe he wasn’t truly ready to give up, or maybe he really wanted his life to end.

“Hurry up slave!” Kai snapped. Akira flinched, but dropped his pants and kneeled in front of the prince. The brunette grabbed the blonde’s chin and gently rubbed the swollen red lips. “I want you to put that mouth of yours to good use.”

The blonde’s eye widen as if reality struck him and his whole body. “Master…” he mumbled, that word still foreign and tasted foul on his tongue, “I’ve never…”

“I figured you haven’t, but I still want you to use it. Next time you speak out of term and not follow my orders, I will have to be forceful. Now, start.”

Akira nodded his head as moved closer and moved his hands above his master’s pants but stopped for a second. He looked up at Kai. “May remove your pants?”

The prince hummed with delight. “You may unbuckle them and proceed to pleasure me.”

The slave took a deep breath as his shaky hands untied the blue sash and unhooked the black pants. He careful moved his hand inside to grab his master’s cock and pull it out. He stared at the member as he moved his head closer and angled it up with his hand. He slowly licked the tip a couple of times before licking up and down the shaft. Kai smiled softly as he watched the slave lick his cock and he started petting Akira’s blonde locks.

“That’s a good boy, now put me in your mouth and suck me.”

Akira looked at the growing member before guiding it to his lips. He gave it a small peck before puting his lips around the tip. He licked his tongue around it at first before slipping more into his mouth. Kai continued petting him.

“Good. Keep doing that. Up and down motion. That’s it.”

            Akira bobbed his head until his master was fully erect before pulling off to catch a few breaths. He looked up at his red faced master who was eyeing him carefully. The blonde moved to start again, but Kai placed his hand on the blonde’s forehead. “That’s enough of that. Lay down on the bed.”

The blonde started to shake more as climbed on the bed and sat on his knees. “Master, on my back or on my stomach?”

“Hmm, I’m feeling generous. On your back slave.” Kai said with a smirk. He watched the blonde lay on his back and look up at the ceiling. He studied Akira. His slim body was toned as if he worked, but not so much that he was a warrior. His wrists had rope burns the brunette failed to notice before. His skin was pale and taut. He climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees. “Spread your legs nice and wide.”

Akira turned his head with his eyes shut as he bent his knees and spread open his legs. He took shaky breaths trying to calm his heartbeat. Kai licked his lips. “Do you not like hair?” He asked touching the recently shaved area.

“Your guards did that.” Akira spat.

“Did they now? I like it. Place your arms above your head on the pillow.” The slave did as was told and clenched his teeth as he felt his wrists being shackled and chained to the bedrail. “Until I trust you, you will be chained during our sessions together. Now I’m going to have some fun.”

Kai got off the bed and crossed the room where his dresser sat. On top of it sat some oils, warmed and cold along with some rubber phallic objects ranging in size. He sat the objects on the bed next to his slave.

“Wh-what are those things? What are you going to do to me?” Akira asked, his voice cracking and shaking.

“Tch, tch. Didn’t I say not to talk out of term? You’ll have to be punished for that.” Kai laughed. He grabbed the smallest toy and hummed before putting it down then went a couple of sizes up. “You were doing so well until just now. I’m in such a good mood after all, I won’t just shove it in you, but another outburst like that and I will do much more. Is that clear? Nod.”

The blonde nodded his head not wanting to anger his master any more. Satisfied, Kai grabbed the cold oil and dribbled it onto the toy. He smeared it with his hand as he sat between Akira’s legs. He giggled a bit when he noticed a drop of pre cum drip from his slave’s half hard cock. He tapped it with his finger and Akira flinched, biting his lip.

“You’re pretty excited aren’t you?” When he didn’t receive and answer he pinched the tip of Akira’s penis. “You want to be fucked don’t you, you little pervert. I bet you were imagining my dick in your filthy little ass weren’t you? Answer me.”

“I…”Akira mumbled.

“Speak up slave. Tell me that you want me to play with your ass. To slam my dick it and make you my property. Go on, I’ll allow you to tell me.”

The blonde kept his eyes closed, holding back tear as his cheeks grew redder. “I want you to play…to play with my ass. To make me your property.”

“What else do you want slave? Speak up!”

“I…I want your cock.”

“Whorish words coming from such a pure virgin. Have you ever shoved anything in your ass before, just to see? I bet you have. You must have to talk that way.” Kai was truly enjoying torturing this man.

“No, never.”

“I think you’re lying. Liars have to be punished.”

Akira’s eyes went wide. “No, I swea—ah!” He screamed out when Kai shoved the toy inside him. His face was twisted in pain, his body tried to curl in on itself, and his legs closed up. The prince removed his arm.

“Whoops, I guess you were telling the truth.” Akira glared up at him and kicked out a foot, but Kai easily grabbed it. “tsk, tsk. Don’t make me restrain your legs too. Now spread your legs back open. _Now_.”

The blonde’s body shook, his teeth clenched, and his eyes closed back up, but he obeyed the order. Kai looked down at the inserted toy to see blood rolling out. He hummed as he grabbed it and started thrusting it in and out. Akira tried to calm his breathing and tried to relax his body. His fists remained clenched, but with each thrust of the toy he became more accustomed to it.

            Kai finally pulled it out after Akira seemed to adjust to it. The blonde breathed out in relief when the foreign object was gone. “Oh we’re not finished yet.” His master laughed grabbing a bigger toy. He coated it with oil before placing it at his entrance.

“Good boys are rewarded just remember that.” As Kai slowly pushed the toy in, Akira let out a lustful moan and arched his back. “See? Now does it still hurt? Answer.”

“Y-yes” The blonde gasped.

“Oh, but does that mean you like it?” Kai asked as he slowly thrust the toy.

“Yes.” Akira admitted focusing on the friction between his legs and swirl warm in his abdomen.

“Do you want it harder?”

“I…”He whimpered.

Kai stopped his movement and Akira whimpered. “Tell me slave. How do you want this toy? Or do want a bigger one? Describe what you want done to you. Answer me now slave.”

“I…I want the biggest one. I want it hard. Please…I want to hurt.” Tears rolled over his cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut and Kai felt a slight pain in his chest. He grabbed the blonde’s cheek.

“Look at me Akira.” The blonde was shocked to hear his name and with such compassion. “I don’t want to hear you say something just to make me happy. I hate liars and if you lie to me, even in bed, I will do far worse to you.”

“I’m telling the…truth.” He mumbled his eyes looking at the floor.

“Are you embarrassed?”

Akira glared at the prince. “Just get this over with!”

“Such a naughty boy needs to be punished.” Kai smirked as he pulled out the toy. “I’ll give you the biggest one I have then and I’ll give you some pain. I won’t even lube it up for you.”

The blonde’s eyes grew. “W-wait!”

“Silence. One more outburst and I’ll whip you.” Kai threatened. “Now close your eyes.”

Akira was scared, but he obeyed. His body shook as he felt his master move around and then he felt a searing pain cut through him. He arched his back up and screamed out digging his nails into his palms. He felt the other’s body against his own and heard Kai laughing. Felt his lower half being lifted up and then suddenly his knees hit his shoulders.

“So limber.” Kai said. Akira peeked his eyes open to see that Kai had shoved his cock inside this time. The blonde whimpered as blood rolled down his own member and dripped onto his face. “A little more now.” Kai said and pushed his hips completely down. Akira opened his mouth in a silent scream. The prince raised his hips and started thrusting downwards into the slave’s body. The blonde turned his head back to the side as he began to moan.

Kai huffed out. “Hard enough yet?”

Akira looked up at him with a smirk. “Weak.”

He knew the blonde was just trying to piss him off, but he didn’t care. “Oh really?” He grabbed the bedrail for more leverage as he started slamming his hips down into the blonde’s tight hole. “How…’bout now…you whore?”

The blonde clenched his teeth fully realizing his mistake, but at the same time it was taking him to euphoric trance. Akira squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Th-there…more…Master…master! _Master_!”

“You fucking…ngh…whore.”

Akira peeked his eyes open. “ _Yes! Master! I’m going to come._ ”

Kai smiled down at him as he pinched the slave’s cock head and slowed to almost a stop making the blond whimper. “No, not yet. You have to earn that.”

“ _Unh, master…”_

“Do you want to come?”

_“Yes! Oh please let me come master.”_

“Beg me. Pledge you and your body’s devotion to me and only me. Tell me you’re my slave, no, that you’re my little sex pet. Answer me whore!”

Akira whimpered with watered eyes as Kai started up his pace again. “Please… master…let me come. My body is yours to use whenever you wish. Whatever you want with it, do to it. Beat me, fuck me, or sell me. It’s yours I’m yours. I’m your whore, your sex pet…your sex toy.”

“Good boy…” Kai grunted. “I’m gonna cum. _Fuck_.”

The prince moaned out as he released his seed inside the blonde’s body. Akira whimpered and moaned as Kai thrusted a few more times. He looked down at the blonde. “Keep my seeds inside you and I’ll let you cum.”

Akira gasped as he felt his master pulling and he quickly tightened his muscles. He was willing do anything to come. Kai came back into view with a strange looking object. “Wha…”

The prince let go of the blonde’s cock as he shoved the item inside his ass. Akira yelled out as the pressure cause him to let out his load onto his own face. Kai moved away to allow the slave’s body to fall onto the mattress. The prince laid on his back to catch his breath as the slave did the same.

            Kai opened his eyes after a few minutes and looked over to see Akira starting to drift asleep. “Don’t push it out. If you keep it until morning, I’ll give you a reward.”

The blonde was too exhausted to acknowledge or even care about what the prince said. His body hurt too much to try anyways. All he wanted to do was sleep. Kai watched as the slave’s eyes dropped and his breathing grew heavy. Feeling no danger, he unlocked the shackles and covered the slave up. He rubbed Akira’s cheek before placing soft kiss on his lips.

“You’re so beautiful. Never forget that. And never forget that you belong to me.”

There was a soft knock at the door and the prince quickly placed himself back into his clothes. He opened up the door to see his brother smiling happily at him. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No, we just finished.”

Aoi raised an eyebrow at Kai’s wording. “Right. Anyways, tomorrow we want to see what you’ve done to him. Humiliation to the Lunar Prince.” He laughed but stopped when he saw Kai’s glare.

“No one is to look at him naked or touch him. That includes you and father as well.”

“Whoa, possessive much?” Aoi threw up his hands. “What’s up with you?”

“He belongs to me Aoi and only me. Goodnight brother.” Kai went close his door, but the older prince stopped him.

“Kai…” When he didn’t get an answer he used a more strict tone. “Kai.”

“Akira died. He escaped his bounds and jumped out of my window committing suicide. Tell that to everyone tomorrow. I have a new slave now named…Reita. Yeah Reita.”

Aoi peaked inside to see the blonde sleeping soundly on the bed. “Please be careful about him. I’ll inform father then.”

After Aoi left, Kai laid back in bed and wrapped his arms around the slave’s body. ‘You belong to me now Akira…no Reita.’


End file.
